


Nonetheless: Epilogue

by rinnenotsubasa



Series: Cheol, Cheollie [5]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Smut, bottom!cheol, just horny!cheol and jun spoiling him, what is story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 16:19:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15440922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinnenotsubasa/pseuds/rinnenotsubasa
Summary: Seungcheol insisted that he’s not dating Jun for the sex.Set in the same universe asNonetheless.





	Nonetheless: Epilogue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kumadesu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kumadesu/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Nonetheless](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7701733) by [rinnenotsubasa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinnenotsubasa/pseuds/rinnenotsubasa). 



> A bit early but Kumadesu-nim, met ultah ye.
> 
>  
> 
> It’s been 16183 years since I wrote the main fic, I might have forgotten how this Jun and Seungcheol are like.

Seungcheol looked away before Jun could see. If his boyfriend had caught his gaze, he would notice the burning fire of lust. And if that happened, in 10 minutes they would be in a train back to Jun’s apartment, with one goal to get their hands on each other, instead of sitting here on the riverbank watching the sunset together.

It’s not that Seungcheol was _against_ the idea of sleeping with Jun. Even after so many times, from when they were fuck-buddies and now dating, sex with Jun was still as magical as the first time.

But more than Seungcheol wanted sex with Jun, he wanted to have a normal date. You know, watch movies at the theater, eat dinner at a small but cozy restaurant, stroll by the riverbed and hold hands as they watch the sky blooming in orange. For once he’d like the date not getting cut short because Jun realized Seungcheol checking him out then offered to go home and have sex, or giving him a blowjob in the nearest public bathroom.

Seungcheol wanted them to show love in ways other than physical.

“Want some?”

Jun interrupted Seungcheol’s train of thoughts by offering a bottle of water. Seungcheol replied with a smile and a shake of his head. And so Jun nodded before bringing the mouth of the bottle to his own lips. Seungcheol watched as his boyfriend took one gulp, a bulge moving down his throat. And then another gulp, and another, further accentuating the lines of that beautiful neck. It almost reminded Seungcheol to the way Jun swallowed his come when they—WOW CHOI SEUNGCHEOL. ABORT. REPEAT. ABORT—

His brain short-circuited before ordering his head to turn away. So he had to face Jun who just finished putting the cap back on the bottle, and of course, a flash of recognition appeared in Jun’s lazy gaze.

“Go home?”

What seemed like an innocent question made Seungcheol’s face heat up. Jun used to be less sensible and would just say “Wanna have sex?” no matter where they were (yes, even in front of a cashier who’s scanning the clothes they bought). He had stopped being so blunt since Seungcheol whined about it.

“I—no, I—why do you always say that??”

Seungcheol stuttered while Jun kept his composure and lazy gaze.

“Because you look like you want to.”

“But that doesn’t mean you have to indulge it!”

“I want to.” The way Jun said it without hesitation, also the glint of sincerity in his eyes, made Seungcheol’s heart skip a bit. “I want to give what you want.”

“You’re too much...” Seungcheol whispered and tilted his head down in embarrassment.

Jun’s thoughts and feelings used to be the biggest mysteries in Seungcheol’s life. Seungcheol was too afraid to find out with words, and Jun was only good in communicating with his body. And it’s not like Jun had fallen for him since the start. Seungcheol’s the one who fell first, and hard. It had been some bittersweet months of one-sided attraction. Tears were shed.

Ever since they crossed the “fuck-buddies” line and turned to lovers, it was like Jun was making it his life mission to stop those tears from coming back ever again. The hardest part for Seungcheol had been not knowing how Jun felt and doubting himself, so now Jun made sure to articulate his thoughts and intentions clearly. He’s still the silent one in the relationship, but Jun never hesitated to say “I want to see you” and “I love you” every time he felt it. Making sure Seungcheol knew.

Seungcheol was bit more awkward. Even now, he could only manage to whisper “Thank you. I love you” with a small enough voice that he was almost sure the wind had silenced it before it reaching Jun’s ears. But then he heard Jun’s calm “I love you too.”

Gingerly lacing his fingers with Jun’s, Seungcheol said, “But I don’t want sex.”

Jun was more certain in his movements, gripping back on Seungcheol’s hand. “Last time you asked me to not make you come so fast because you didn’t want it to stop,” he said in a casual tone. “I thought you enjoyed it.”

Seungcheol whined and hit their intertwined hands lightly to Jun’s right thigh. “I _did_... But I...”

Finally Seungcheol lifted his head and looked at Jun again. Jun was looking at him with nothing but patience and calm acceptance. It calmed Seungcheol’s heart beat and made him not stuttering his next words.

“I don’t want you to think I’m just dating you for sex.”

“I know you’re not.”

“Yes, but I’m not acting like it.” Seungcheol strained his words, almost exasperated. Yet Jun looked like he had absolutely no clue.

And thus Seungcheol declared the day as the start of no-sex period.

 

****

 

Seungcheol was struggling.

He thought he could do it after the first 3 days. Those were supposed to be the hardest, right? But with _Jun_ , the smallest things could make Seungcheol go crazy. Just a glimpse of flesh when Jun’s shirt rose up slightly around the hips. The way he moved his neck around to stretch. His morning voice.

The first week went by with pain, but Seungcheol held on. He was fired up after he asked Jun how long he’d been without sex. Jun said it was the time when they weren’t talking. After Seungcheol cried during their last sex as fuck-buddies, up to almost 5 months later on the day they became lovers. Seungcheol was surprised to know this, while Jun only shrugged. “I just didn’t feel like it.”

Jun could last 5 months without sex. Surely Seungcheol could do it too, right?

Well, Seungcheol didn’t even last a month.

At the end of that third week, Seungcheol felt like in hell. Of course Jun noticed.

They were sitting in Jun’s sofa, watching _Finding Nemo_ on TV. After the credits started to roll, Jun initiated the talk.

“Are you sure you want to keep this up?”

“Yes,” Seungcheol said with a huff, to which Jun responded with a flat, “Really?” and doubtful gaze. Seungcheol like that gaze. Well, Jun’s eyes in general actually. Maybe one of the sexiest parts—

 _Whoa, whoa, whoa_.

Seungcheol noticed his mind started going south and abruptly avert his own gaze. Foolishly enough, it landed on Jun’s lips and Seungcheol’s train of thoughts went to admiring those beautiful lips, recalling the way they usually caress Seungcheol’s own lips and all the other amazing things they could do.

He shook his head and bent his head down in silence for a minute.

“Maybe... maybe kiss is fine...” he finally said.

When Seungcheol looked up, he was surprised to see Jun smiling. Not the usual small smile, but one with a hint of mischief.

“Do you want it now?”

“Y-yes.”

Jun leaned in at the answer and Seungcheol tried to brace his heart within such a short time. It’s weird because they had kissed way too many to count by now, and yet Seungcheol was nervous. The tension spreading all over his body, however, was gone in an instant and replaced by the feeling of surprise. Jun’s lips touched his in a quick peck. Seungcheol had expected something more E-rated like they were used to.

Under his fluttering eyelids he saw that mischievous smile still on Jun’s face, and was about to make a retort about it when Jun leaned in once again. This time Seungcheol felt the peck on his left cheek bone. And then his forehead. And then the side of his right cheek that almost touched his ear. And then more, all over his face.

The shower of feathery kisses finally ended and he saw Jun looking him with glee in his eyes.

“Okay?”

Seungcheol nodded.

“More?”

“...just kisses okay....”

Jun gave Seungcheol exactly that, but still managed to exceed his expectation. Unlike the previous light pecks, this time Jun gave him a slow, deep kiss. After that Jun let him catch a breath, but didn’t leave his lips for too long. The next kiss got Seungcheol moaning, and Jun’s tongue took the chance to slip between his trembling lips.

For a while all Seungcheol could feel was Jun’s tongue caressing his, with the occasional sucking and nibbling on his bottom lips. So Seungcheol was surprised to realize that he got his own arms wrapped around Jun’s neck and back, his fingers stroking and tugging. Meanwhile Jun was still obeying Seungcheol’s words and kept his hands on the sheets.

At some point Jun’s lips left his face. Seungcheol was quick to mourn the loss, his neck craned forward to chase Jun’s lips, and he almost pulled Jun’s face back with his hands. But before he could do that, he felt a pleasurable burn on the part of his neck near the jaw, starting a trail of hot kisses along the neck down to his clavicle. When a prickling sensation from Jun’s teeth came along, Seungcheol felt it all the way down to his dick. If he had been half-hard before, he was perfectly erect now.

By then, Seungcheol was regretting his own words and wishing Jun would wrap his fingers on his throbbing length. But Jun, who probably noticed from the hard-on hitting his thighs, chose to ignore this and kept touching Seungcheol only with his mouth. Now Jun had moved to Seungcheol’s left nipple. He’s not using any teeth, merely giving light kisses and sucking, unlike how Seungcheol would’ve liked. Desperation was building up fast. Seungcheol didn’t even think when he started rubbing his clothed erection with fervor against Jun’s thighs.

Jun toned down the mischief a bit when he got to Seungcheol’s navel. He took some time there and gave just enough teeth to pamper the area. But when Jun moved to Seungcheol’s thighs, it was hellish heaven once again. There’s nothing more frustrating than getting your thighs eaten in the most delightful way but your dick completely abandoned. Seungcheol would’ve touched himself but he knew from experience that he had no sense of control and that he would end up making himself climax faster than he’d like.

“J-jun-n... Please...”

“Hmm...” For a while Jun’s answers were just more sucking to his flesh. When he finally responded with words, he said, “I’m giving what you want...”

“N-noo...”

“Then what do you want—“

“Fuck me.”

It didn’t take a second for Seungcheol to answer, and Jun’s response was quick as well. Jun’s mouth left his thighs in an instant and Seungcheol felt the bed creak from the loss of weight. Seungcheol had finished undressing himself when Jun was back with lube and condom.

Thankfully, his loving boyfriend didn’t take long to pour a good amount of lube onto his fingers and start fingering Seungcheol.

At first Seungcheol was too occupied with moving his hips to chase Jun’s fingers. But then he noticed how Jun was looking at him with overflowing affection. He looked so pure and sweet, you’d think Jun was watching animal videos or something cute instead of opening Seungcheol with his fingers.

“What?”

Seungcheol somehow managed to stop his hips and huffed. It’s nothing rare for Seungcheol to be flailing messily while Jun staying composed and completely in control of his own body. That’s how their sex usually went (except when Seungcheol chanted his special mantra _Wen Junhui_ , that would get Jun more breathy and less calm). Still, Seungcheol felt entitled to be slightly annoyed.

Jun simply said, “I love you,” and Seungcheol gaped. He couldn’t believe it. The guy hovering over him had three fingers from moving in and out of his ass.

_Now?? Really??_

But there was no lie in the quiet smile and gaze Jun gave him, and so Seungcheol pulled his lover by the neck to reunite their lips and whisper his answer.

**Author's Note:**

> The rest is up to your *spongebob voice* IMAGINATION.


End file.
